


One-Sided Affection

by Sport11746



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sport11746/pseuds/Sport11746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told from Ashlyn's POV. This is my first piece so please be nice! Tumblr: Love4USWNT.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	One-Sided Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Ashlyn's POV. This is my first piece so please be nice! Tumblr: Love4USWNT.tumblr.com

We started of as best friends, just like any other classic love story ever told. Ali was truly the girl I would lose anything and everything for. We had this undeniable bond that I believed that would last forever and that no one could break even with all his or her might. Until, Ali did. I cannot really pinpoint the exact reason why she ended it all, but all I can recall was crying for months straight. I really thought we would make it all the way. But, Its been two years now since the phone call that she uttered the dreadful words, “Its me not you”. I still sometimes find myself waking up with tear streaks down my face, but they tell me it gets better with time. I still cannot imagine living my life without her and it breaks me up inside but I know I have to stand tall. Although I still cry, everyday does gets a bit better and better. I find myself going out more and socializing with past friends that were once lost. I have rekindled my love of soccer and have joined a women’s league. The love of my life taught me that there is no such thing as forever and ever. Sometimes the most important life lessons are taught in unconventional ways.


End file.
